


Invincibile

by Nuraicha



Category: Muse
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Resistance Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom, Matt and a guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincibile

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the fluffiest fic I've ever written, at least in this fandom. It's also kind of... different of what I usually write. I want to thank [Veronica](http://cricketcrazy2101.tumblr.com) for always being a wonderful beta even if she doesn't share this fandom and to [Zetastation](http://zetastion.livejournal.com) who helped me to explain all the guitar stuff and who gave me the idea in the first place!
> 
> Also, the title means "Invincible" in Italian and it comes from a Finley' song, because I think it fits with their relationship. Of course, it could also be sort of a "hidden" reference to the Muse song as well.

When Dominic entered the room he found Matthew sitting in his chair in front of the controls, changing the strings of his guitar.  
  
He didn’t know why, but he found the sight quite endearing.  
  
Matthew was so focused on his task: his lips were forming his trademark pout and he was slightly frowning, his long fingers removing the old strings very carefully in order not to cut himself with the hard material, paying attention not to make any jump out of his grasp.  
  
It was quite mesmerizing, thinking he was in such symbiosis with his instrument that he knew any part of it by heart, and treated it with such reverence and caring.  
  
When all the strings were in the table beside the controls, Matthew picked the new ones and adjusted the first to the tailpiece and then fit it in the bridge and the nut. His movements were methodical as he finally knotted the string and tuned it, nodding briefly when he was satisfied with the result.  
  
While Dominic was watching how he adjusted the new string to the tuner, he realized this was the first time he had seen Matthew changing the strings since the old days. He gasped at the realization that, if he hadn’t seen him in such a long time, it was probably because he tended to do that essential task privately.  
  
He felt thrilled, as if he was witnessing some sort of secret ritual he wasn’t allowed to see.  
  
Dominic had always admired the way Matthew not only played, but touched his guitars. He could understand that complex feeling of being part of a whole with your instrument, because he also felt it every time he was taking care of his drum kit.  
  
However, the way Matthew touched his guitar could only be defined as reverently: his hands caressed its body like it was the one of a lover and the sense of completion he gave to anyone who observed him playing it was frankly enviable. Dominic had lost count of all the times Matthew had indeed ground against his guitar as it was the desirable body of a woman, moving his hips as he was lost on the brink of release.  
  
He could also be capable of all the opposite: he was famous because all the guitars he had destroyed, slammed against his drums or just throwing them in the air, carelessly; those times always reminded Dominic of a tough break up, when all your fury could be shown. Nevertheless, he still could see the sheer love Matthew had towards his instrument, even if it was reduced to pieces: raw passion, a threesome between music, talent and guitar. Like it was the result of a long night of wild sex: torn buttons, ripped garments and damaged headboards.  
  
Their relationship was fairly new, but Dominic had learnt long ago to share the man of his life with his other love, and he accepted it.  
  
Dominic wouldn’t adore him as much as he did if he wasn’t madly in love with the objects that allowed him to create the most perfect sounds.  
  
Matthew had finished the changing of strings and he was then tuning the guitar, mumbling some sparse words of approval or dismissal.  
  
Dominic felt his heart fill with such a sentiment of love and caring that he felt inexplicable tears forming in his eyes, looking at the gorgeous picture that was Matthew working along with his other half.  
  
Trying to be quiet, he approached Matthew with careful steps, hiding behind his back. He was so concentrated he didn’t even hear him, and that was why he yelped in shock when he felt Dominic’s soft lips brushing against his nape.  
  
“Dom! You scared me!” He protested, unable to turn his head because Dominic’s hands were holding it, stroking his brunet strands in a pattern of circles. It was quite relaxing and Matthew let out a sigh, closing his eyes and enjoying the unexpected massage.  
  
“You were beautiful”, Dominic whispered against his ear and Matthew felt a shiver going over his spine. He just hummed in acknowledgement, wondering since when had Dominic been observing him.  
  
“It’s breathtaking to see how you treat your guitar, it’s just…” Dominic didn’t end the sentence and Matthew opened his eyes, curious, leaning his head back and looking with questioning eyes at him.  
  
“Jealous?” He asked, a smirk forming in his lips while he thought of all the times Dominic had complained after a gig of how ‘indecent’ he was while he ‘fucked’ his guitar instead of playing it.  
  
“No!” Dominic laughed, his fingers massaging softly Matthew’s forefront, causing him to groan with delight.  
  
“It’s kind of difficult to explain what I mean. Just… I love seeing you with it. You’re like only a one being, it’s mesmerizing”, he explained absently, looking at the instrument in Matthew’s hands.  
  
“I understand”, Matthew said softly, grasping Dominic’s wrist with the hand that wasn’t holding the guitar’s neck and kissing his palm.  
  
Dominic looked at him in awe, trying not to be distracted by the feeling of Matthew’s warm lips against his skin.  
  
“It’s the same I feel whenever you’re drumming. You always take my breath away, since the first time I saw you banging some random pots in the kitchen of your house.” Matthew explained, gifting Dominic with a bright smile and the sight of his adorable crooked tooth.  
  
And in that moment, Dominic fell in love with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is set in TR era, Matt's guitar could have been [this one](http://www.musewiki.org/Manson_M1D1_Black). However, to be fair, when I was writing this I was more thinking of [this](http://www.musewiki.org/Manson_Matt_Black), but I realised it's been used since 2012 so it can't be in this fic. Anyway, imagine your favourite guitar! ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jealous?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194745) by [DarthTofu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTofu/pseuds/DarthTofu)




End file.
